


Promise Me? I Promise.

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Young!Hamadas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small situation which leads to an unexpected promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me? I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little hidashi ficlet I wrote.
> 
> Note: Hiro is 6 and Tadashi is 13.

"Dashi?”

"Yeah Hiro?" Tadashi was doing his homework when he heard Hiro calling him and looked up.

Only to have soft, tiny pairs of lips pressed against his. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away.

"Wha- H-Hiro. Why d-did you do that?!" Tadashi’s face was as red as a tomato and his heart was beating wildly against his chest while the younger Hamada stared at him innocently with his big, brown eyes and broke into a big smile.

"I saw Cinderella kiss her Prince because she loves him and…and I kissed Dashi because I love him too!" Hiro exclaimed happily to which Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat and he stared at the younger with his mouth hung open.  _'Calm down he doesn't know what he's talking about!'_

"H-Hiro you.. you don’t kiss your brother l-like that."

"What you mean? Dashi always kisses me" Hiro asked tilting his head slightly in confusion and Tadashi’s heart fluttered at how adorable he looked. The older took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Yes but those are different kinds of kisses. This is um… something people who really really love each other do." The older one tries to explain, giving his brother a hesitant smile.

"W-wha…" Hiro started; eyes widened as tears gathered around it. "W-what d-do y-you m-mean? D-dashi doesn’t love me… ?" He hiccuped.

It took the older a few seconds to realize his choice of words and he mentally slapped himself.

"No-no! That’s not what I meant! Of course I love you Hiro!" He panicked as Hiro started crying.  _'Good job Tadashi! Now you've done it!'_  “What I meant was that it’s something that… that people who want to get married do!”

Hiro sniffed. “P-people who get m-married?” He calmed down a little and blinked at his brother curiously who smiled and pulled the other to him so that he was sitting on his lap.

"Thats right. Cinderella married her Prince before she kissed him remember?" Hiro nodded and looked down thoughtfully.

"Then…" the little one started before looking up at his brother with a huge smile. "Then I will marry Dashi when I grow up so that he will always kiss me like that!"  

Tadashi blushed slightly at Hiro’s resolution and stammered.

"H-Hiro n-"

"Promise me Dashi… That you will marry me when we grow up! Promise!"

The older one swallowed nervously as Hiro looked at him with hopeful eyes. Tadashi had no idea what to say; if he said no then Hiro would start crying again and it would break his heart. _‘But if I said yes… ’_ Tadashi pondered. He would be keeping a false promise. However, Hiro was just six years old and eventually he might forget about it when he grows up.

So Tadashi went with the latter.

"I promise. I will marry you when we grow up." He said, smiling and ruffling the other’s hair. Hiro squealed and let out a loud and long "Yay!" before getting off his lap and quickly running up the stairs claiming that he had to start getting ready for the wedding and Tadashi couldn’t help but chuckle.

Once his little brother disappeared up the stairs, Tadashi sighed and leaned back on the chair; staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

For some reason… He couldn’t help but feel like he might actually keep his promise…


End file.
